Nouvelle vie
by Cybelia
Summary: Slash Jim / Blair - Suite de "Crash and Burn" - Jim va se découvrir une famille imprévue et il va devoir s'y habituer avec l'aide de Blair


Nouvelle vie

**_Disclaimer :_** Les personnages de **The Sentinel ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à leur production et à leurs scénaristes. Les guests stars idem. Les personnages de Pedro, de Jeffrey et de Suzie m'appartiennent totalement.**

**_Style_**_ **:** Slash_

**_Résumé :_** Jim va se découvrir une famille imprévue et il va devoir s'y habituer avec l'aide de Blair

**_Auteur :_** Cybelia - cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr

**_Note de l'auteur :_** Chose promise, chose due ! Voici la suite de "Crash and Burn", qui est elle-même la suite de "Après la fin". Jim et Blair sont ensemble et ont enfin fini par l'avouer à tout le monde. Blair est toujours à l'Académie et il est en stage auprès de Jim. Darryl est toujours avec son ami Jeffrey. Naomi est mariée depuis peu avec Pedro, un médecin humanitaire. L'histoire commence quelques jours après leur retour de Dakar, où ils ont prêté main forte à Médecins Sans Frontières.

**_1e Partie_**

"Suzie, ma chérie, va t'asseoir. J'ai presque fini et après on rentrera à la maison.

- Oui, Maman.

La petite fille s'installa sur un fauteuil de la salle d'attente et observa sa mère qui aidait une dame âgée à remplir des papiers. Suzie avait sept ans, mais tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'elle était très mûre pour son âge. Elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra celui d'un bel homme, brun aux yeux noirs, qui lui souriait. Elle répondit à son sourire et il s'approcha.

- Bonsoir, Suzie ! Tu vas bien ?

- Bonsoir, Pedro ! Oui, merci. Maman a bientôt fini et on va rentrer à la maison.

- Je sais. Moi aussi, je vais bientôt rentrer chez moi. Naomi doit passer me chercher tout à l'heure. Je te laisse, Suzie, il faut que j'aille voir mes patients.

- Ok !

La petite fille le regarda s'éloigner, ses yeux gris pétillants de malice. Elle prit une revue sur la table basse et commença à en regarder les photos. Elle leva les yeux du magazine en entendant des éclats de voix dans le hall du dispensaire.

- Donnez-moi de la morphine ! Vite !

Suzie ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi l'homme qui se tenait dans le hall braquait une arme sur sa maman et sur Pedro. Celui-ci leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et répondit :

- D'accord. Calmez-vous.

Il recula doucement vers l'armoire à pharmacie et prit doucement la clé qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Puis, il ouvrit le meuble et en sortit un flacon blanc qu'il tendit à l'homme. Le braqueur prit le flacon et commença à reculer vers la sortie lorsque le hurlement d'une sirène de police se fit entendre. Il paniqua et tira au hasard. Puis, il prit Pedro par le bras et l'obligea à sortir avec lui. Il le fit monter dans une voiture où l'attendait un autre homme, blessé à la poitrine, et démarra. L'homme blessé pointa une arme sur Pedro qui comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

Dans le dispensaire, le silence s'était abattu brutalement après le coup de feu. Suzie avait vu, comme dans un cauchemar, sa mère s'effondrer sur le sol et Pedro être emmené par le braqueur. La petite fille courut vers sa mère en pleurant.

- Maman !

Elle tomba à genoux à côté d'elle et la secoua. Mais, il était trop tard.

Jim gara le pick-up devant le dispensaire et en descendit, suivi par Blair. Ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, lorsque le jeune homme entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Naomi.

- Naomi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle avait l'air bouleversée et tomba dans ses bras en pleurant.

- Pedro a été enlevé…

- Mon Dieu…

Jim les laissa tous les deux et se dirigea vers l'officier qui avait appelé les renforts.

- Inspecteur Ellison, se présenta Jim en montrant sa plaque. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Un homme a braqué le dispensaire pour se procurer de la morphine. D'après les témoins, il a prit peur en entendant une sirène de police qui passait par-là et a tiré dans le tas. Une femme est morte. Et il a prit un médecin en otage.

- Je sais, Pedro Rodriguez.

Blair s'approcha et souffla :

- J'ai mis Naomi dans un taxi et je l'ai envoyée au loft.

- Tu as bien fait.

Jim se retourna vers l'officier.

- Comment s'appelait la femme qui a été tuée ?

- Victoria Majors.

Jim tituba, sous le choc.

Vicky ! Non, ce n'est pas possible. 

Blair le prit par le bras, mais son ami ne parut pas se rendre compte de sa présence.

- Jim, ça va ?

- Non… Je la connaissais… Nous… avons été très proches…

Blair comprit et soupira. Il conduisit son ami jusqu'au pick-up et l'obligea à s'asseoir.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- On est sortis ensemble pendant quelques mois, il y a des années de cela. C'était après mon divorce. Nous nous sommes séparés quand elle est partie pour Los Angeles. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était revenue à Cascade…

- Tu devrais rester là, je vais voir si on a encore besoin de nous.

- Ok.

Blair observa sa Sentinelle quelques secondes et retourna auprès de l'officier qui avait renseigné Jim.

- Votre coéquipier va bien ?

- Oui. Il connaissait la victime et ça lui a fait un choc.

- Je comprends. Au fait, elle laisse une petite fille de sept ans. Elle a été prise en charge par l'Aide Sociale dès notre arrivée. Ils vous l'amèneront au Central demain car elle a été témoin.

- Merci, répondit Blair, les yeux dans le vague.

L'officier s'éloigna.

Blair rejoignit Jim au pick-up et prit le volant. Il ne mentionna pas l'existence de la fillette et ils firent le trajet jusqu'au Central en silence. Une fois arrivés, ils furent immédiatement convoqués par Simon dans son bureau.

- Alors, comment ça se présente ?

Jim, qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits, répondit :

- Mal.

Il raconta à son supérieur ce qu'il savait, aidé par Blair.

- Jim, tu as inspecté le dispensaire ?

- Non, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien. Avec tout le monde qu'il y avait, je n'aurais rien trouvé. J'y retournerai demain.

- Et pour Pedro ? Demanda Blair, inquiet.

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit en danger… Une banque a été braquée cet après-midi par deux frères, John et Carl Wyatt. Ca a mal tourné et l'un deux a tué le vigile. Le plus jeune, Carl, a été blessé à la poitrine et, le signalement de l'homme du dispensaire correspond à celui de John.

- Comment sait-on qui ils sont ?

- Ils ont opéré à visage découvert. Ils s'en fichaient pas mal qu'on puisse les reconnaître ; ils sont tous les deux en cavale suite au meurtre d'un policier en Alabama. Le FBI les cherche, les polices des tous les états les cherchent et, maintenant, nous allons aussi les chercher…

Pendant qu'il parlait, Simon remarqua que Jim semblait perturbé.

- Jim, tu vas bien ?

- Oui, Simon… Je suis seulement fatigué.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, tous les deux[1]. Vous êtes debout depuis près de 24 heures et je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose par manque de sommeil. Je vous appelle s'il y a du nouveau.

- Merci, Simon.

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent en silence vers l'ascenseur. Lorsque les portes se furent refermées sur eux, Jim prit Blair par l'épaule et l'attira vers lui. Il le serra dans ses bras sans un mot, jusqu'à ce que l'ascenseur arrive au parking. Blair comprit ce qui faisait peur à son ami et murmura :

- Tu ne me perdras jamais, Jim…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft, Naomi les attendait sur le canapé. Blair vit qu'elle avait encore pleuré et s'assit à côté d'elle pendant que Jim préparait du thé.

- Tu as du nouveau ?

- Non. Simon nous a ordonné de rentrer nous reposer et il nous préviendra s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. Tu devrais aller te coucher, Maman.

Elle se blottit dans ses bras en sanglotant. Jim posa le thé sur la table basse et s'assit en face d'eux.

- Naomi, on va le retrouver.

Elle inspira un grand coup et se redressa.

- Je sais, mais j'ai peur.

- Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Vous devriez essayer de dormir.

- Oui, vous avez raison, Jim. Je vais prendre un peu d'essence de camomille.

Elle sortit un flacon de son sac et en versa quelques gouttes dans son thé. Jim hésita :

- Naomi… Je… Vous connaissiez Victoria Majors ?

- Vic ? Oui. Pauvre petite Suzie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir sans sa maman ?

- Suzie ? Victoria avait une fille ?

- Oui, une fille de sept ans.

Sept ans… 

- Vous la connaissiez, Jim ?

- Oui. On a été proches, il y a quelques années.

- Elle travaillait comme infirmière au dispensaire depuis trois mois. Pedro et elle s'entendaient très bien et ils faisaient du très bon travail ensemble…

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

- Je crois que la camomille commence à faire effet.

Blair l'accompagna jusqu'à son ancienne chambre qu'ils avaient transformée en chambre d'amis, puisque Jim et lui ne supportaient plus de dormir l'un sans l'autre. Lorsqu'il fut certain que sa mère dormait, Blair revint près de sa Sentinelle.

- On devrait aller dormir, Jim.

- Oui, tu as raison.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre.

Blair se tourna dans le lit et tendit la main. La place de Jim était froide. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la Sentinelle ne se trouvait pas à proximité. Il se leva, mit son peignoir et descendit. Il sentit immédiatement l'air frais qui provenait de la terrasse et y trouva Jim en pleine contemplation de la ville.

- Tu aurais dû rester au lit…

- Tu me manquais, Jim. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

- Non. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Vicky n'est plus là… Je sais qu'on ne s'était pas vus depuis plusieurs années, mais ça m'a fait un choc…

- Je comprends.

Blair s'approcha et entoura le torse de son amant de ses bras, puis posa sa joue sur son dos. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de la Sentinelle à travers le tissu du t-shirt.

- Blair, j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Oui ?

Jim hésita et soupira.

- Non… rien…

Le jeune homme contourna son ami et vint se planter en face de lui. Il riva son regard dans celui de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Dis-moi…

- Je… je t'aime, Blair.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Big Guy.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et Blair réussit à convaincre son ami de remonter se coucher. Alors qu'il se blottissait dans les bras du grand policier, le jeune homme comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas. Il espéra que son amant se déciderai bientôt à se confier à lui.

Le lendemain matin, Jim décida d'aller directement au dispensaire chercher des indices. Blair voulut l'accompagner, mais Simon l'appela et lui demanda de venir au Central pour recueillir la déposition de la petite Suzie. Lorsqu'il arriva au Central, Blair se dirigea vers le bureau de Simon où avaient été installés la petite fille et l'assistante sociale qui l'avait prise en charge la veille.

- Bonjour.

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Puis, il se tourna et se regard croisa celui de Suzie. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Mon Dieu ! Elle a les mêmes yeux que… 

- Bonjour, je suis Annie Price[2], l'assistante sociale qui s'occupe de Suzie depuis hier.

- Blair Sandburg, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suppose que tu es Suzie, continua t'il en s'accroupissant en face de la fillette.

- Oui. Bonjour, Monsieur.

- Appelle-moi Blair.

- D'accord.

Il prit une chaise et s'assit. Puis, il se pencha vers l'enfant. Il vit qu'elle avait les yeux rouges, mais elle n'avait pas l'air prête à craquer.

- Suzie, tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Parce que j'ai vu le monsieur qui a fait du mal à maman.

- C'est ça. Tu peux me dire à quoi il ressemblait ?

- Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs. Il avait un pistolet. Et…

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin de ses jolis yeux gris.

- Il a tué ma maman…

Elle fondit en pleurs et Blair la prit dans ses bras.

- Je sais, ma puce, je sais…

Annie Price les regardait avec tendresse.

Il ferait un très bon père… 

Lorsque les sanglots de Suzie se turent, Blair s'écarta. La fillette essuya ses joues avec un mouchoir et grimaça un sourire.

- Elle te manque, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Blair, tu crois qu'elle est partie avec les anges[3] ?

- Bien sûr. Et tu sais quoi ? Elle est devenue un ange et elle va veiller sur toi toute ta vie.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, je te le jure.

Suzie se leva et alla lui déposer un bisou sur la joue, puis elle se rassit sur sa chaise. Blair était ému et dû se contenir pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer lui aussi. Il fit un signe à Annie et ils sortirent du bureau.

- Vous savez où est son père ?

- Apparemment, elle n'en a pas. Enfin, pas de connu.

Comme moi… 

- Que va t'il lui arriver maintenant ?

- Une cousine de sa mère, Clarisse White, a demandé à l'accueillir chez elle. Elle habite à New York et arrive demain. En attendant, elle ira dans un foyer.

- Pauvre petite…

Blair tourna la tête vers l'ascenseur qu'il avait entendu s'ouvrir et sourit. Jim se dirigea vers lui, mais fut alpagué en route par Megan.

- Vous avez terminé avec Suzie ? Demanda Annie Price.

- Oui.

Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau de Simon et Blair s'agenouilla à nouveau en face de la fillette.

- Suzie, tu vas repartir avec Annie.

- Tu ne veux plus me voir ?

- Si, bien sûr, répondit-il en souriant. Mais, pour l'instant, je dois aller travailler. On se reverra bientôt.

Un bruit fit sursauter la fillette et Blair sentit que son cœur avait loupé un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Jim, qu'il voyait par la vitre du bureau, avait sursauté exactement au même moment.

Serait-il possible… Jim… Il faut que je lui en parle… 

Il salua Suzie et Annie et rejoignit son ami qui était toujours aux prises avec Megan.

- Megan, je vous l'enlève quelques minutes.

Avant que la jeune femme ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, il entraîna Jim vers les vestiaires. Après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient seul, Blair prit une grande inspiration et lança d'une traite :

- Je pense que Suzie est ta fille et qu'elle est une Sentinelle.

Jim le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis, il soupira et se laissa tomber sur un banc.

- Je m'en doutais…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Je… j'hésitais… Tu es sûr qu'elle est une Sentinelle ?

- Non. Mais, c'est possible… Et, si c'est vrai, il faut que je l'aide avant qu'elle ne se sente trop différente des autres.

- Je comprends…

- Jim, il faut que tu fasses le test de paternité !

- Non !

Blair fut surpris par la véhémence de sa réponse.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai peur… Je ne suis pas prêt à être père.

- Jim, voyons, si c'est ta fille…

- Ne dis rien, je ne veux plus en parler.

Il se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Blair ne le comprenait pas.

Il ne sait pas ce que c'est de ne pas avoir de père… 

Blair sortit du vestiaire et rejoignit Jim qui était en train de lire un rapport assis à son bureau.

- Des nouvelles de Pedro ?

- Non. C'est le rapport d'autopsie de Vicky. Elle n'a pas souffert, la balle l'a tuée sur le coup. Un calibre 39. Comme le vigile de la banque.

Il avait l'air anéanti et Blair s'assit à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure, Grand Chef.

- Ce n'est rien. Concentrons-nous sur la recherche de Pedro. Tu as trouvé des indices au dispensaire ?

- Oui. J'ai trouvé des traces de pneus sur le bitume. Une voiture qui a démarré brusquement. D'après la marque, je pense que c'était une Chevrolet ou une autre voiture de ce genre, un vieux modèle, assez lourd. C'est tout.

- C'est faible… Mais, c'est mieux que rien. Et, au sujet du braquage de la banque ?

- Ils ont pris 100.000 dollars en petites coupures.

- J'espère que Pedro va bien… S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Naomi aura beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre.

Pedro termina le bandage du malfaiteur. La blessure n'était pas mortelle, mais elle aurait nécessité une opération qu'il était incapable de pratiquer tout seul.

- Comment va t'il ?

- Il faudrait l'opérer.

- Pas question ! Nous restons ici !

- Il va mourir.

- Mais non ! N'est-ce pas, Carl ?

Le blessé était aussi pâle que le bandage qui couvrait une partie de sa poitrine. Il avait du mal à respirer, mais il répondit bravement :

- Non, je vais bien.

Pedro soupira.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Oui.

John attrapa Pedro par le bras et l'obligea à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Puis, pendant que Carl le tenait en joue, il lui lia les mains et les pieds aux barreaux de la chaise. Le jeune médecin savait qu'ils ne le tueraient pas car ils avaient besoin de lui, mais il savait aussi que si Carl mourrait, John se débarrasserait de lui aussitôt. Il pensa très fort à Naomi et espéra que Blair et Jim étaient d'aussi bons flic qu'elle le lui avait laissé entendre.

Blair et Jim finissaient de consulter le rapport d'autopsie de Victoria Majors lorsqu'ils furent appelés par Simon.

- On a trouvé une piste. Des hommes correspondants au signalement de Pedro et des malfaiteurs ont été vus à une station-service au nord de la ville, sur Wesley Avenue.

- Ils ne sont pas partis ? Demanda Blair, abasourdi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils n'ont pas quitté le coin avant de nous avoir sur le dos…

- Moi non plus, marmonna Simon. Mais, c'est peut-être une chance de retrouver notre ami avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Jim…

- On y va !

Ils sortirent du bureau et quittèrent le Central.

Jim conduisait vite et Blair devinait que s'il attrapait le tueur, celui-ci passerait un très mauvais quart d'heure. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son ami ne voulait pas faire le test de paternité. Lui-même aurait adoré découvrir qu'il avait un enfant, quelque part.

Peut-être que c'est le cas… 

Il savait que s'il restait avec sa Sentinelle pour le restant de ses jours, il n'aurait aucune chance d'avoir des enfants à lui et il avait accepté cet état de fait assez facilement. Son amour pour Jim était plus fort que tout. Mais, s'il y avait une chance que Suzie soit la fille de Jim, il aurait vraiment aimé qu'elle devienne sa fille également. Il soupira en se disant qu'il essaierait d'en parler à son ami quand Pedro serait en sécurité.

Jim gara le pick-up devant la station-service et en descendit, suivi par Blair. Ils se interrogèrent le vendeur qui leur apprit que les malfaiteurs étaient partis vers le quartier des docks. Ils reprirent la voiture et Blair appela le Central pour mettre Simon au courant.

- Ca colle. On nous a signalé, il y a quelques heures, que la porte d'un hangar avait été forcé sur les docks. C'est l'alarme qui s'est déclenchée, mais, quand on a envoyé quelqu'un sur place, la porte était à nouveau fermée à clés, sans aucune trace d'effraction. Notre homme a pensé que le propriétaire avait oublié de débrancher l'alarme avant d'entrer.

- C'est quel hangar ?

- Le 26, au bout du quai 14. Soyez prudents.

- Compris, Capitaine !

Blair raccrocha et se tourna vers Jim qui avait tout entendu.

- Hangar 26, quai 14. C'est parti.

Ils arrêtèrent la voiture à côté du hangar 10. Le 26 se trouvait à presque deux cents mètres, mais Jim ne voulait pas risquer que l'un des malfaiteurs n'entendent le moteur. Ils appelèrent des renforts en leur demandant d'arriver discrètement[4]. Jim ne voulut pas attendre qu'il soient là et s'approcha, non sans avoir ordonné à Blair de rester dans la voiture.

- Pas question, Big Guy ! Je suis flic maintenant ! Enfin presque… Je serais sur le terrain, avec toi.

Tout en parlant, il avait sorti son arme de service et Jim dut admettre que son Guide avait raison. Ils sortirent de la voiture en silence et se dirigèrent vers le hangar. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la porte pour que Jim puisse écouter ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille et capta des bruits de voix.

- John, j'ai mal.

- Je sais, Carl. Toubib, donnez-lui encore de la morphine !

- Ca ne servira à rien. La seule chose qui pourrait le soulager serait qu'on l'opère pour arrêter cette hémorragie.

Le braqueur parut réfléchir à cette idée et soupira.

- Ok, tu as gagné. On retourne au dispensaire et tu l'opères là-bas.

- Je ne pourrais pas le faire tout seul !

- Tu te débrouilleras !

Pedro soupira et hocha la tête.

Jim fit signe à Blair de s'approcher et lui rapporta ce qu'il avait entendu.

- Il faut qu'on les coince avant qu'ils ne partent.

- Pourquoi ne pas les attendre au dispensaire ?

- Ils vont se méfier. Ici, ils ne pensent pas que quelqu'un sait où ils sont. Tu vas faire le tour par derrière, je passe par devant.

- Ok. Jim ?

- Oui ?

- Sois prudent. Je t'aime.

- Promis. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils se séparèrent et firent le tour du bâtiment, chacun par un côté. Jim écoutait les braqueurs, guettant le moment où ils allaient monter dans leur voiture. Il savait, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu, que Carl était grièvement blessé et que Pedro devrait l'aider à marcher. Jim retint son souffle et expira lentement lorsqu'il entendit que Blair était positionné. Il poussa doucement la porte du hangar, en espérant qu'elle ne grincerait pas. Heureusement, elle était bien huilée. Jim mit quelques secondes à habituer sa vision à l'obscurité. Puis, il vit distinctement la voiture et les trois hommes qui s'apprêtait à y monter. Il eut la tentation de tirer sur le braqueur valide sans sommations, mais il savait que ça pourrait lui coûter sa carrière. Il se planqua derrière une caisse en bois et cria :

- Police ! Rendez-vous !

John Wyatt se tourna dans la direction de Jim et tira. Jim riposta, mais l'homme avait attrapé Pedro par le bras et le maintenait devant lui, en guise de bouclier. La Sentinelle essaya de viser John, mais il bougeait tout le temps et il ne pouvait pas tirer sans risquer de toucher Pedro. Soudain, il vit Blair qui s'approchait sans bruit de la voiture, braquant son arme sur Carl Wyatt. Jim sortit de sa cachette et avança vers le véhicule, son arme pointée sur John.

- Rendez-vous, Wyatt ! Vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper !

- Ridicule ! J'ai un otage et si vous ne nous laissez pas partir, il mourra.

- Si vous le tuez, votre frère ne s'en sortira pas.

- Je prendrais le risque.

Blair n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la voiture. Il prit garde à rester hors de vue de Carl, mais ne pensa pas au rétroviseur extérieur. John le vit et braqua son arme sur le jeune homme, tout en gardant Pedro contre lui, comme protection. Jim entrevit une ouverture et tira. John s'effondra, touché au flanc, emportant Pedro dans sa chute. Carl, malgré sa blessure, tira sur Blair. Le jeune homme eut la présence d'esprit de se jeter à terre et il entendit la balle siffler au-dessus de sa tête. Jim, furieux qu'on puisse s'en prendre à son Guide, se rua sur Carl et l'assomma d'un coup de crosse sur le crane. Puis, voyant que Blair n'était pas blessé, il se tourna vers Pedro et lui tendit la main. Le médecin la prit et laissa le grand policier l'aider à se relever.

- Vous allez bien ?

- Oui. Merci, Jim.

- De rien.

Blair les rejoignit alors que Simon arrivait par la porte du hangar restée ouverte. Il était suivi de près par Naomi qui se jeta dans les bras de son mari en pleurant.

- Pedro ! J'ai eu si peur !

- Tout va bien, ma chérie. Grâce à Blair et Jim.

Naomi l'embrassa, sous les regards attendris des trois autres hommes, puis se tourna vers son fils et son ami.

- Merci.

Ils lui sourirent. Les ambulanciers arrivèrent et ils s'écartèrent pour les laisser travailler. John et Carl Wyatt, tous les deux mal en point, mais vivants, furent emmenés à l'hôpital, sous bonne garde.

Deux heures plus tard, Pedro, Naomi, Blair, Jim et Simon étaient réunis dans le bureau de celui-ci. Les deux policiers avaient fait leur rapport à leur supérieur et Pedro avait effectué sa déposition auprès de Megan. Les autres lui avaient appris le décès de Victoria Majors et il en fut réellement affecté.

- Que va devenir Suzie ? Demanda t'il à Blair.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la Sentinelle qui baissa les yeux. Il soupira et répondit :

- D'après l'assistante sociale, une cousine de sa mère arrive demain de New York pour en demander la garde.

Naomi regarda son fils et Jim tour à tour et comprit que ces deux-là leur cachaient quelque chose.

- Bon, je crois que vous pouvez tous rentrer vous reposer, proposa Simon.

- Merci, Capitaine.

Jim sortit le premier, suivit par Blair. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans l'ascenseur, Naomi attrapa le bras de son fils et demanda à la Sentinelle :

- Je peux vous l'emprunter quelques secondes ?

- Bien sûr. Je t'attends dans la voiture, Grand Chef.

Lorsque les portes se furent refermées sur Jim, Naomi se tourna vers Blair :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il y a un problème entre vous. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Oui… Je…

Il l'entraîna à l'écart, de façon à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. Pedro, qui avait compris, les attendit dans le couloir.

- Jim… je crois que Suzie est sa fille…

- Vraiment ? Comment peux-tu…

- Elle a des dons… comme lui…

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non. Mais Jim refuse de faire le test de paternité. Je ne veux pas le forcer, mais…

- Tu aimerais bien que ce soit vrai pour que Suzie puisse vivre avec vous, c'est ça ?

Il la regarda en souriant.

- Tu me connais trop bien, Maman.

- Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner : Essaie de faire en sorte que Jim passe quelques temps avec Suzie. Je suis sûre qu'ensuite il sera ravi qu'elle soit sa fille.

- Merci.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et prit son portable.

- Bonjour, je pourrais parler à Annie Price, s'il vous plaît ?

- C'est moi.

- Ici Blair Sandburg, je pourrais vous demander un service ?

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Loft, Jim se laissa tomber sur le sofa et Blair alla préparer le dîner. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il rejoignit son ami dans le salon et s'assit contre lui. Jim ouvrit les bras pour que Blair puisse s'y blottir. Il se sentait toujours autant en sécurité dans les bras de son amant et il soupira d'aise. Jim se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement, laissant sa main se faufiler sous la chemise du jeune homme.

- Jim… pas maintenant…

La Sentinelle se recula un peu, surpris.

- Qu'y a t'il ?

Devant le regard inquiet de son ami, Blair s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Rien de grave. C'est seulement que je meurs de faim !

Il se leva et repartit dans la cuisine. Il regarda sa montre pour la vingtième fois depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Mais, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? 

Soudain, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit et Blair sourit. Il se précipita pour ouvrir, mais Jim l'avait devancé. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, le policier fut surpris.

- Madame Price ? Que faites-vous ici ?

Puis, il remarqua la petite fille qui se cachait à moitié derrière les jambes de l'assistante sociale, impressionnée.

- Inspecteur Ellison. La cousine de Victoria Majors ne pourra pas être ici avant après-demain et je n'ai pas trouvé de place en foyer pour Suzie. Seriez-vous d'accord pour l'héberger jusqu'à jeudi ?

Jim se tourna vers Blair qui haussa les épaules, mais il n'était pas dupe. La petite fille vit le jeune homme à l'intérieur et parut rassurée. Blair s'approcha et s'accroupit devant Suzie.

- Bonjour, Suzie.

- Bonjour, Blair.

- Tu veux bien passer quelques jours avec Jim et moi ?

- Oui.

Il se releva et sourit en croisant le regard d'Annie Price. Elle tendit à Jim une petite valise rouge. Il la prit et fit entrer la fillette.

- Je vous laisse. J'ai d'autres enfants à voir. Suzie, à jeudi !

- A jeudi, Annie.

Une fois l'assistante sociale partie, Jim se tourna vers Blair.

- Tu étais au courant ?

Le jeune homme prit un air innocent avant de répondre.

- Non. Mais, je suis ravi de cette opportunité.

Il conduisit Suzie dans son ancienne chambre. Jim les regarda, puis sourit.

Tu ne changeras jamais, Blair ! Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu l'obtiens toujours… 

Après dîner, Blair alla mettre la fillette au lit en lui promettant qu'ils discuteraient le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, Jim n'y était plus. Blair vit un papier sur la table de basse et lut :

"Je reviens d'ici une demi-heure".

Jim, j'espère que tu n'es pas fâché… 

**_2e Partie_**

Blair s'éveilla le premier et sortit du lit en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amant. Il mit son peignoir et descendit voir si Suzie dormait encore. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il trouva la fillette assise sur le lit, en train de feuilleter un gros livre relié de cuir.

Le livre de Burton sur les Sentinelles.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Blair ! Y'a de belles images dans ce livre.

- Je sais.

- C'est qui ?

Elle désignait la photographie d'un Indien Péruvien.

- Un grand sorcier Indien. On appelle ça un Shaman.

- Il a des pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Il peut communiquer avec les esprits animaux.

Elle le regarda, ouvrant de grands yeux émerveillés et Blair se sentit fondre.

Elle a les mêmes yeux que Jim… 

Il secoua la tête et demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

- Oui.

- Viens, je vais te préparer quelque chose. Tu aimes les céréales ? Je pense qu'il doit y en avoir.

- J'adore ça !

Elle le suivit dans la cuisine et ils trouvèrent Jim en train de préparer le café. Suzie s'arrêta net en le voyant et Jim eut un pincement au cœur en comprenant que la petite avait peur de lui. Blair la fit asseoir et Jim s'approcha. Il se mit à genoux à côté d'elle et lui parla doucement.

- Suzie, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je suis ton ami, comme Blair.

- Tu avais l'air fâché de me voir, hier soir.

- Non, j'étais seulement surpris. Mais, je suis très content que tu sois là. 

- Vraiment ? Demanda t'elle alors que son visage s'éclairait d'un magnifique sourire.

- Je te le jure. Et, tu peux rester avec nous autant de temps que tu le voudras.

- Mais, cousine Clarisse va venir me chercher jeudi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim perçut de la tristesse dans la voix de la fillette.

- Tu ne veux pas vivre avec elle ?

- Je ne la connais pas et Maman ne l'aimait pas beaucoup… Mais, toi, elle t'aimait bien !

Il la regarda, surpris, puis se tourna vers Blair qui avait l'air aussi étonné que lui.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

Suzie se leva et partit en courant dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, elle avait à la main une photo encadrée et la donna à Jim.

- Maman l'avait sur sa table de nuit. Elle me disait toujours que le monsieur sur la photo était un homme très gentil et qu'il lui manquait beaucoup. C'est toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim baissa les yeux vers la photo. Elle le représentait effectivement, avec Victoria. Ils étaient main dans la main sur la plage. Jim sentit les larmes venir, mais n'essaya pas de les empêcher. Blair s'approcha et mit une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va, Jim ?

- C'était quelques jours avant que je ne parte au Pérou… Nous avions passé une semaine à Miami… Une semaine fabuleuse…

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il était toujours à genoux devant Suzie et elle se jeta dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, tout en regardant son amant.

- Blair, j'ai fait le test hier soir…

- Le test ?

C'est donc là qu'il était parti… 

- Tu as les résultats ?

- Ils doivent m'appeler ce matin[5].

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, le téléphone sonna. Il déposa Suzie sur sa chaise et alla répondre. La fillette se tourna vers Blair et demanda :

- C'est quoi, ce test ?

Il fut embarrassé pour répondre et répliqua :

- Je te le dirais tout à l'heure. Je reviens.

Il rejoignit Jim dans le salon. Celui-ci écoutait son interlocuteur, tournant le dos à son ami. Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, Blair s'approcha et se campa en face de lui.

- Alors ?

Il scruta le visage de Jim avec inquiétude, mais n'arriva pas à déterminer si la nouvelle était bonne ou mauvaise.

- C'était l'hôpital… Le test est positif…

- Tu veux dire que…

- Suzie est ma fille… murmura la Sentinelle.

Il sursauta en entendant un sanglot étouffé derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour voir la fillette qui était plantée là, le fixant de ses grands yeux gris noyés de larmes. Elle essaya de sourire et demanda :

- C'est vrai ? Tu es mon Papa ?

- Oui…

Elle se précipita vers lui et il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Blair les regardait, aussi ému qu'eux.

- Papa, je ne veux pas aller vivre avec Cousine Clarisse !

- Je sais…

Il s'assit sur le sofa et prit la fillette sur ses genoux. Blair s'assit à côté d'eux.

- Blair, je crois qu'il faut qu'on lui explique pour nous deux.

- Oui.

- Suzie, il faut que tu saches quelque chose qui nous concerne, Blair et moi.

- Je t'écoute.

- Voilà… C'est difficile à dire… Tu sais, j'aimais beaucoup ta maman. C'est comme ça que tu es venue au monde. Mais, aujourd'hui, j'aime Blair.

- Vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ?

Il sourit devant la perspicacité de sa fille.

- Tu as tout compris. Mais, le problème, c'est que certaines personnes risquent de dire des choses méchantes sur nous pour que l'on ne puisse pas te garder avec nous.

- Mais, je ne veux pas vivre ailleurs !

Jim lança un regard à Blair qui prit la suite.

- Suzie, ma puce, les adultes sont méchants entre eux, des fois. Et, il y a des lois. Même si Jim est ton Papa, pour que tu puisses rester avec nous, il faudra qu'un juge l'autorise. Et, ça se peut que le juge ne veulent pas que tu restes avec nous à cause de ça, parce qu'on est deux hommes qui vivent ensemble. Tu comprends ?

- Oui. Je lui dirait au juge que je veux rester avec vous ! Je vous aime !

Jim la serra contre lui et s'adressa à son Guide.

- Il faudrait peut-être prévenir Annie Price.

- Je l'appelle.

L'assistante sociale demanda à Jim et Blair de venir la voir à son bureau et ils confièrent Suzie à Naomi et Pedro.

- Toutes mes félicitations, Inspecteur Ellison.

- Merci. Comment peut-on faire pour avoir la garde de Suzie ?

- Il faut passer devant le Juge de la Famille. Et, vous avez de la chance. J'ai appelé le tribunal pour savoir si une session était prévue et il y en a justement une jeudi. J'ai appelé la cousine de Victoria Majors, qui m'a dit qu'elle pourrait être là en fin de matinée. Vous avez donc une audience à 14 heures, devant le juge Green.

- Il n'est pas homophobe, j'espère ? Demanda Jim, inquiet.

- "Elle" ne l'est pas. C'est un très bon juge. Elle est impartiale et ne prendra partie ni pour vous, ni pour la cousine tant qu'elle n'aura pas entendu les arguments des deux parties.

- Est-ce qu'il faut prendre un avocat ?

- Non, Monsieur Sandburg. Vous pouvez, mais il est plutôt recommandé de vous défendre vous-même. De plus, le juge voudra entendre ce que vous aurez à dire, tous les deux. Mais, je dois vous prévenir que la cousine a l'air décidée à tout pour obtenir la garde de Suzie.

- Vous croyez qu'on a une chance ?

- Pour vous parler franchement, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ils quittèrent le bureau d'Annie Price pas vraiment rassurés.

- Blair, il faudrait parler à Suzie de ses dons de Sentinelle.

- Tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi ?

- Oui. Comment aurait-elle pu m'entendre dire qu'elle est ma fille depuis la cuisine si elle n'avait pas une ouïe comme la mienne ?

Ils passèrent récupérer Suzie chez Naomi et Pedro et rentrèrent au loft. Jim dut partir car Simon avait besoin de lui pour une enquête en cours. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Blair installa la fillette sur le sofa et s'assit sur la table basse, en face d'elle.

- Suzie, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te demande.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que ça t'arrive d'entendre des choses que les autres n'entendent pas ?

Elle parut terrifiée et se recroquevilla dans le canapé.

- N'aie pas peur… Jim est comme toi. Enfin, c'est plutôt toi qui est comme lui.

- Tu veux dire qu'il entends des voix bizarres lui aussi ?

- Ce ne sont pas des voix bizarres. Tu te souviens du livre que tu regardais ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Il parle d'hommes et de femmes qui ont des dons, comme Jim et toi. On les appelle des Sentinelles car elles sont là pour protéger la tribu des méchants.

- Je suis une Sentinelle ?

- Oui. Et, tu te souviens du Shaman ?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Je suis un Shaman. Je suis ce qu'on appelle le "Guide" de Jim. Je l'aide à contrôler ses sens et à les utiliser. Si tu veux bien, je serais ton Guide aussi.

- Je veux bien.

- D'accord. Mais, il faut que tu me promettes de n'en parler à personne et de ne pas utiliser tes dons pour faire des bêtises.

- Promis !

La journée se termina sans fausse note. Suzie était ravie d'avoir trouvé un Papa. Elle adorait Blair également et espérait de tout son cœur que le juge la laisserait vivre avec eux.

Le jeudi, à 14 heures précises, Blair et Jim, qui avaient laissé Suzie avec Annie Price dans une salle d'attente, entrèrent dans la salle d'audience. Clarisse White était déjà là et leur jeta un regard mauvais, auquel ils ne prêtèrent aucune attention. Le juge Rachel Green[6] entra et s'installa à sa place. C'était une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années au regard franc. Elle détailla les personnes présentes et ouvrit la séance.

- Madame White, à vous de commencer.

- Votre Honneur, je vous demande de bien vouloir me confier la garde de Suzie Majors, la fille de ma défunte cousine, Victoria Majors.

- Quels sont vos arguments ?

- J'ai déjà un fils de douze ans et mon mari et moi avons des emplois stables. L'Inspecteur Ellison et son "compagnon" sont…

Le juge entendit du dégoût dans sa voix quand la femme avait prononcé le mot "compagnon". Elle leva la main et l'interrompit :

- Si vous comptez attaquer ces messieurs parce qu'ils sont homosexuels, je vous arrête tout de suite. J'ai des amis homosexuels qui ont des enfants et ils les élèvent mieux que certains parents hétérosexuels. Je vous conseille donc de trouver d'autres arguments en leur défaveur.

Clarisse White fut vexée de se voir débouter de cette façon, mais sourit.

- Je voulais dire qu'ils sont policiers et qu'en raison de leur métier dangereux, ils ne seront pas en mesure de s'occuper convenablement d'une enfant de sept ans.

- Je note vos arguments, Madame White. Inspecteur Ellison, qu'avez-vous à y répondre ?

- Votre Honneur, la mère de Suzie, Victoria Majors, était infirmière. Elle a été tuée alors qu'elle faisait son travail. Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qu'on appelle, à proprement parler, un métier "à risques". Je sais que notre métier est dangereux, mais je sais aussi que des gens meurent tous les jours en traversant la rue… La vie est dangereuse, tout simplement.

La juge hocha la tête et Blair sourit.

Elle est d'accord avec Jim.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter, Inspecteur ?

- Oui. Je voulais juste dire que Suzie est ma fille. Ma fille biologique. Et, je l'aime. Et, je peux vous affirmer que Blair l'aime aussi, comme si elle était sa propre fille. C'est tout, Votre Honneur.

Il se rassit et Blair lui prit la main. La juge parut réfléchir quelques instants et fit signe au greffier d'approcher.

- Allez me la chercher.

- Bien, Votre Honneur.

Une fois que l'homme eut quitté la salle, elle se tourna vers les deux parties.

- Je me trouve devant une décision difficile à prendre. J'ai donc décidé d'entendre la principale intéressée.

Jim et Blair se retournèrent en entendant la porte de la salle d'audience s'ouvrir et sourirent en voyant Suzie avancer vers eux, suivie par Annie Price. La fillette avait un air sérieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux deux hommes en passant devant eux. Le greffier la conduisit sur l'estrade et la fit asseoir en face du juge.

- Tu t'appelles bien Suzie Majors ? Demanda Rachel Green.

- Oui, Votre Honneur !

- Comment sais-tu que tu dois m'appeler comme ça ?

- C'est Blair qui me l'a dit. On doit dire "Votre Honneur" quand on parle à un juge.

- C'est très bien. Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?

- Parce que vous allez dire si je vais aller vivre avec mon Papa et Blair ou avec cousine Clarisse.

- Effectivement. Suzie, je vais te demander de me dire ce que tu veux au plus profond de ton cœur : avec qui veux-tu vivre ?

La fillette n'hésita pas une seconde.

- Avec mon Papa et Blair !

- Tu en es sûre ?

- Certaine !

La juge regarda les deux hommes, puis Clarisse White et prit sa décision.

- Conformément au souhait de l'intéressée, je décide que l'Inspecteur James Ellison et son compagnon, Monsieur Blair Sandburg, obtiennent la garde effective et permanente[7] de Suzie Majors.

Clarisse White blêmit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Rachel Green l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Ma décision est sans appel. J'autorise également, si son père le souhaite, le changement de nom de l'enfant. Inspecteur ?

Il regarda Suzie qui hocha la tête.

- Votre Honneur, je souhaite que ma fille s'appelle désormais Suzie Ellison.

- Accordé. Et, pour terminer, j'autorise Monsieur Sandburg à déposer une demande officielle d'adoption[8]. La séance est levée.

Suzie attendit que la juge soit sortie et se précipita dans les bras de son père.

- Je t'aime, Papa !

- Moi aussi, ma chérie.

Blair s'approcha et Jim l'attira contre lui.

- Je vous aime, tous les deux.

**_Epilogue_**

Le loup et la panthère marchaient dans la jungle, côte à côte. Ils se dirigeaient vers la rivière, sachant que quelqu'un les attendait là-bas. La panthère vit la première la petite boule de poils qui dormait sur la rive. Elle s'approcha et lui donna un petit coup de museau pour la réveiller. Le petit animal se leva et regarda les nouveaux arrivants sans peur. Le loup s'approcha à son tour et commença à lécher le pelage gris, comme le sien, de la petite panthère. La grande panthère s'assit à côté d'eux et un halo bleu apparut. Incacha se matérialisa.

- Enquiri a trouvé sa famille.

Puis, il disparut.

Jim s'éveilla en souriant. Il se redressa sur un coude et vit que Blair le regardait.

- Tu as fait le même rêve que moi ?

- Oui. Suzie est notre fille…

**_The End_**

Retour à la liste des fics

  


* * *

[1] Il veut dire pour dormir, les mecs !

[2] Et une guest de plus, une ! Annie Price est la patronne de l'équipe d'élite de la série "Unité 9". Pour les besoins de ma fic, elle devient assistante sociale !

[3] Corinne, on se calme !

[4] Oui, parce que ça, c'est pas toujours leur fort, la discrétion…

[5] Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faut pour faire un test de paternité, mais, pour les besoins de l'histoire, il faut que Jim soit fixé avant l'arrivée de la cousine Clarisse.

[6] Ben oui, Rachel Green de "Friends" devient juge pour enfants !

[7] "Garde effective et permanente", c'est une déformation professionnelle due à la législation des allocations familiales !

[8] Alors là, je ne sais pas si ça se fait aux USA ! Mais, moi, j'en avais envie…


End file.
